With the advent of technology, and particularly, in the world of Internet of Things (IoT), it is desired that every IoT device is able to communicate with the network all the time. Among various technologies to provide network connectivity, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is by far the most ubiquitous technology to provide the coverage for these devices. The IoT devices are inherently the resource constraint devices and efficient communication is one of the primary requirement of these devices. LTE Random Access Channel (RACH) is the initial step for resource access in LTE network. Typically, in existing LTE Random Access Channel (RACH) mechanism, it consists of four (4) message exchanges before the channel resources are granted to the device. During these messages exchange, if a device does not get a response from a base-station, the device assumes that it is not able to reach the base station due to insufficient transmission power and hence increases its transmit power to reach to the base station. The performance of this protocol may work fine for cellular scenarios and may be acceptable as long as user density is low. However, at higher density (e.g., in case of dense IoT deployment) most of the RACH requests are lost due to collision of RACH messages instead of non-reachability to the base station due to insufficient power. With the existing RACH procedure, the device unnecessarily ramps up its power in next RACH attempt. This leads to wastage of the power in an already resource constrained device.